


Negative Reinforcement

by That_One_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Raven/pseuds/That_One_Raven
Summary: After accidentally throwing a pebble in the Pig’s eye, you find yourself in her grasp as the last survivor of the trial. She fully intends to punish you for your actions.A request from Reddit for a mean dom Amanda!
Relationships: Amanda Young/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Negative Reinforcement

You wince as a solid boot grinds a bruise into the soft flesh of your thigh. The seething figure above you cuts an imposing shadow under the harsh lighting of the concrete room. Eyes sparkling with rage glare down at you from beneath the face of a pig. The boot digs into you further, making you clench your jaw and furrow your brows.  
“You were being a major bitch today.” The pig hisses at you, lifting her boot and bringing it down onto your tender flesh, causing you to cry out. She leans down and grips you by the collar of your shirt to lift you up nose to nose with her mask.  
“Any chance you had at surviving went out the window when you pulled that little stunt earlier.”  
Your shoulders tense as you remember how you had accidentally tossed a pebble into her eye while trying to get her to drop Kate. Said eye still looks a bit irritated. You can’t help the airy chuckle that leaves your lungs at the memory of the cute squeal she had let out as she frantically scrambled to soothe her eye. You immediately realize your mistake as her fist tightens in your shirt. Her eyes narrow, furious points of ice digging into you.  
“Do you think that was funny?”  
She roughly shakes you, grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking. You squeak and claw at her wrist, trying to alleviate the burning needle points in your scalp.  
“You little fucking whore. Did you seriously think you could get away with that?”  
You grit your teeth and look up at her with teary eyes as you grip her wrist.  
“No! No, it was an accident! I swear!”  
Even though you can’t see her face, you can practically feel the sneer that twists her lips.  
“Yeah fucking right.”  
She drops your head to the floor and stands up to roll her shoulders out.  
“Accident or not, you deserve to be punished.”  
Her hands tug the pig head off, allowing her natural hair to fall over her sweaty visage. You freeze, mouth slightly agape as you take in the sight of the previously faceless killer. She stares down at you, pale face chiseled like cold stone, and red lips pulled into a snarl. Her hazelnut eyes bare down on you from under an unruly mess of black hair. A flush creeps up your cheeks at the realization of how disgustingly cute she is under the mask. She sneers at you and kicks your leg, jolting you out of your observations. “Pathetic bitch, didn’t your mommy teach you it’s rude to stare?” She drops down, digging her knee into the still tender flesh of your thigh. You hiss and scrape your nails over the concrete, tugging your gaze away from her.  
“Yeah, that’s what I fucking thought. Here’s how this is gonna go. You’re gonna lay over that chair over there-“  
She motions to the rickety chair off to the side of the room.  
“And I’m going to teach you a lesson. Got it?”  
You clench your jaw, pointedly refusing to look at her as you mull over your escape options. She digs her knee in harder, causing you to shout as a sharp wave of pain courses through you.  
“And don’t even think of trying to get out of this. The more you misbehave, the more I’m going to punish you.”  
Your body sags against the floor in defeat, watery eyes reluctantly wandering over to her face. She raises an expectant brow, coldly regarding your fallen face.  
“Okay. Fine. Make it quick.”  
She chuckles darkly and pats your cheek like you’re nothing more than a dog.  
“Good girl. Get over there.”  
You grit your teeth and glare daggers at her, body tightening in hatred at the way those words send butterflies through your gut. With heavy feet, you get up and move to stand by the chair, eyes flickering between it and her pointed eyes. She waves her hand in its direction, giving you a toothy grin with zero mirth in it. With an irritated sigh, you drape your body over the chair and raise a brow at her. Her heavy boots mark a rhythm against the hard floor as she slowly walks over to you. You squeeze your eyes shut as you wait for the sharp sting of her knife in your flesh. The silence is deafening as she stands still, watching you. The shuffle of fabric causes you to flinch, hands tensing against the floor. You expect her to stab your vulnerable back, but instead yelp in surprise as your shorts and panties are ripped down your legs, allowing the faint cold to ripple over your bare skin. Your head whips back to look at her, body rolling to hide yourself from her.  
“Hey! What the fuck? Why did you do that?”  
She looks at you with enough rage that you shrivel up on yourself, body shrinking back into the chair.  
“Are you really so fucking dense that you can’t figure out what I mean by punishment? I suggest you flip back over onto your belly before I decide on something more cruel than treating you like a bad schoolgirl. I have a few new traps that you’d look awful pretty in.”  
You stare up at her with wide eyes, face slowly burning up as you realize what she has in mind for you. The butterflies return to your gut, making the starting sparks of arousal harder to ignore.  
“You’re going to spank me? Are you serious? You’re not my-“  
She roughly grabs you by the hair and twists you painfully to look directly up at her.  
“I’m not your mommy, but I sure as fuck am now your master. You are beneath me, and you will take whatever form of punishment I see fit. I could just as easily carve you up. Understand?”  
You whimper and tense up, a single tear rolling down your cheek.  
“Yes! I understand.”  
She snarls and drops your head, allowing you to roll back onto your stomach and hunch over in defeat.  
“Good girl.”  
She hisses, making you wince as your body lights up at the words. Cold fingers trace over the curve of your ass, causing the skin to tighten into goosebumps. Without warning, the hand rises up and comes back down on your ass with a harsh clap. You tense up, muscles clenching at the unexpected sting. You have little time to prepare before the hand returns again with more force. You clench your jaw, trying to prevent your traitorous throat from letting out any sounds. You don’t want to give her the satisfaction. Though, you don’t have much of a choice, as two sharp hits to your rear cause a whine to build in the back of your throat. More tears spill from your eyes as you feel arousal swirl deep in your gut at the harsh treatment. Your breath comes in short pants as she continues to abuse your ass, sending fire laced waves of pleasure up your spine. You barely manage to keep track of how many hits she’s landed on your burning backside. 10,12,15 with no breaks, no mercy. Her now heated palm traces over your surely marked ass, marveling her work before harshly whipping over the sore flesh. Between the fog in your head, and the sound of skin hitting skin, you’re dizzy and barely able to keep up. You can feel a drop of slick dripping down your lips, trailing down your thigh. 20,22,25 and the hand finally pulls away, satisfied with the way your skin has raised in the shape of her hand. You sob, body sagging against the chair as the overwhelming sensations finally stop. The pig chuckles, watching your body shake as you cry. She observes your ass with half-lidded eyes, blown pupils sparking with interest as she notices the way the light reflects off your inner thigh. You don’t have it in you to protest as she moves to pull your ass and thighs apart to look at the source of the wetness.  
“Oh my god, are you seriously getting off to this? Look at how fucking wet you are! You really are a whore!”  
She laughs and walks around to your front, roughly lifting you by the hair to look at her. She regards your tear stained visage with a venomous smirk.  
“You’re the real pig here. Little piggy cunt.”  
She hisses, thumbing your nose up and laughing viciously as you whimper, face burning with arousal and embarrassment. You try to twist away, but she harshly yanks your head back to stare at her.  
“Now that you’ve learned your lesson, I think it’s time for an apology, yeah?”  
You’re too far gone to resist anymore, so you weakly nod your head, a faint spark of hope lighting up inside you. Maybe she’ll take care of the fierce ache between your legs? She drops your head, moving back to shuffle out of her own pants. An eager whine rips from your throat, desperate eyes taking in the sight of her similarly soaked pussy. You don’t get long to look at it, as she drops to her knees to be on eye level with you. She gives you a sickly sweet smile, dangerous eyes piercing through the fog in your mind.  
“You’re gonna get down on the floor and say sorry with your mouth. Maybe, if you do good enough, I’ll let you escape.”  
You immediately scramble off the chair, whimpering as she guides you onto your back. She places her knees to the sides of your head, looking down at you with a sinister grin as you drool at the sight of her dripping cunt over your face. You eagerly lean up and swipe your tongue over her lips, moaning at the taste of her. She sucks in a breath, hands wandering to tangle in your hair. With a growl, she pulls your face into her cunt, chuckling as you rush to push your tongue into her hole. You waste no time in gathering all her essence with your tongue, savoring the smooth tang of her arousal. She forcefully grinds herself against your mouth, groaning as you flick your tongue over her clit. Her thighs squeeze around you as she drops her hips, causing your head to smack against the ground. You don’t even get time to fight through the fog in your head before her hips are forcefully rocking against you. With a hazy moan, you stick your tongue out so that she can fuck herself against it.  
“That’s it baby. Submit to me. Take it like the bitch pig you are.”  
Your tongue roughly flicks up against her clit, causing her to let out a delighted moan. She stops fucking your face for a moment, allowing you to wrap your lips around her clit and suckle. Her nails dig into your scalp as she growls at the intense stimulation.  
“God you were made to be stuffed between my thighs. Filthy fucking whore.”  
She ruts her hips against your lips, and you let your tongue come out to drag from hole to clit. Her pussy is clenching and pulsing against your tongue, more slick coating your tastebuds as she works closer. She begins to fuck your face again, causing your head to rock with the force of her hips pushing against your mouth. Your breaths are coming in labored gasps, breathing difficult with the way she’s smothering you. Your mind is cloudy from the lack of oxygen and the all-consuming arousal in your head. You manage to look up at her with hazy eyes, watching as her lips twist into a vicious snarl at the way your tongue pushes inside her. Her eyes meet yours, the bright ring of hazel almost blotted out by her pupils. She reminds you of a predator, with the hungry way she’s staring at you. Her thighs clench hard around you as her head tosses back, a shrill whine erupting from her throat.  
“Fuck! I’m gonna cum. You gonna take it like a good girl? You want me to cum all over your face?”  
You nod eagerly, tongue working faster to please her. Black spots dance at the edge of your vision as she continues to smother you, but you ignore it in favor of stuffing your face further into her pussy. Her slick drips down your chin as you stuff your tongue in as far as it will go, eyes rolling back as she clenches around you. Your tongue drags roughly up to her clit, circling around it and causing her to let out a shrill moan. Her thighs tense around your head as she cums, hips jolting against you. A new wave of cum coats your tongue, making you moan breathlessly at the taste. As she comes down, her hips lazily rock against you, thighs loosening their hold on your head. With a sated sigh, she lifts her hips from your face, allowing you to take in a large gulp of air. With shaky legs, she scoots back to look down at you. You surely look like a wreck: face covered in cum, eyes hazy, hair all mussed up. You mindlessly gaze at her, brain still recovering from the lack of air and being face-fucked stupid. She chuckles and tugs your face up to her, planting a rough kiss to your lips. You barely have it in you to respond to the kiss, tongue swiping against her own. She pulls away with a wet pop, tongue swiping her own cum off her bottom lip.  
“That’s the most fun I’ve had in ages. Should’ve cornered you sooner.”  
You give her a lazy smile, and she returns it with a flash of white teeth.  
“And now, for the cherry on top.”  
You look up at her in confusion, freezing as a sharp pain blossoms across your neck. Your vision blurs as you look up at her, words attempting to bubble up around the blood pouring from your mouth.  
“Did you seriously think I would let you go? Oh babe, you’re so naive.”  
Her words are muffled to your ears, your head slumping back to hit the floor as she releases you.  
“You’re my new favorite now. You don’t even want to know all the things I’m going to do to you the next time I see you.”  
You let out a pathetic gurgle, eyes rolling back into your head as your consciousness fades. Her last words barely reach you through the fog in your head.  
“I’m fucking obsessed with you now.”

You awake at the campfire with a jolt, wide eyes taking in the night sky. Your body feels fresh, free of the wounds from the previous trial, but your mind is twisted like an animal in pain. The memories rest heavy in your head, the taste of her still faint on your tongue, and your arousal still sharp in your gut. With an irritated groan, you roll to sit up. Meg casts you a worried glance.  
“You good? Did she give you shit?”  
You simply nod, choosing to not look at her as you mull over your thoughts.  
You’re so fucked.


End file.
